Being Human as a Vampire
by LuvinNCbaby
Summary: *Discontinued as of no good ideas for it- Feel free to message me if you'd like to take it over- Temari is a vampire and her new crush, is destined to kill her. And her friends have some secrets too. I don't own Naruto, or Being Human, new SyFy show. Rating will change and 1st book in Being Human Series tht me and AnimeKina are writing. now M!
1. My normal life

Hi, I'm Temari No Sabuka. I'm like a normal teenager, I go to school, I drink all night, I sleep all day. I've got sandy blonde hair and teal eyes that I always frame inblack eyeliner and mascara. I live with Iruka, who, in a way, is like me. He's in his early thirties, and isn't human. Iruka is a werewolf, another creature of the night. Sakura Haruno is one of my roommates, she's a mermaid, and the biggest tomboy I know. At first glance, you wouldn't think a coral pink haired, apple green eyed girl was a tomboy, but she is. She plays every sport, but swimming is still number one, being a mermaid and such. She can't stay out of the water at beaches, or the lake when we go. Our other roommate, likes to fade into the background. Her name is Hinata Hyuga, the neighborhood's friendly ghost, literally. Hinata has violet hair and pale, lilac eyes. In addition to that, she's got milky white skin. She really likes Gaara No Sabuka, my cousin. Just because me and the other two roomates are buddies, we still have fights.

You see, I'm in love with Sakura's boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, a cold hearted bastard. Then Hinata likes my cousin Gaara, who lives in Suna, a town out in Arizona. Then Sakura is torn between her boyfriend, and Naruto, her best friend. My life is full of twists and turns. Being a vampire isn't easy like in the books kids read, it's scary, and lonely. You could lose all you love in life with one fatal bite to them. I hate it, but I can never become a human, so I have to try to be Human. Read my story, keep up if you can.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0~

My breath began to speed up, my fangs slipped out of my gums. My heart pounded as I hid in the bush behind the old gym. Other gym students walked by, their blood tickling my nose. I gulped, waiting for them to walk off. As soon as they left, I jumped out of the bush, and headed straight to the girl's bathroom to hide. My hands started to shake as I tried to lock the door, but couldn't. Giving up, I sat down on the far, tiled wall, and Ino Yakamana, stepped into the bathroom, and glanced at me.

"Wow, what are you doing Temari?"

"Uh, I'm pregnat...?"

"Oh, Temari, like any guy wanted anything from you!"

"Yup, of course Ino..."

Ino walked to the mirror, checking her make-up and hair. Shaking her head disapointedly, she yanked her platium blonde hair down, and retying it into a bun. I could only glance at her neck, hungarily. I guess she felt my gaze, because she turned her head and glared at me.

"What do you want, freak?"

"Nothin' Ino, just lookin'..."

"Are you lesibian?"

"No! You know who I like!"

"Yeah, my boyfriend!" Ino screamed, she stomped off, slamming the bathroom door, probably killing anyone who got in her path. I breathed in slowly, My eyes dimmed from their bright teal color, to a almost jade green color. My breathing became heavier and heavier. The door flew open, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha walked in, lips not leaving the other ones. Sakura yanked back, upon seeing me on the floor, half passed out.

She knelt infront of me, pushing her short pink hair behind her left ear, her signature move. Sasuke just looked at me with his coal eyes, probably mad since I ruined him getting laid.

"Temari! What's wrong_ chica_?"

"Look, Sakura, you gotta leave here..."

"Temari..."

"Sakura go, now!"

Sakura's apple green eyes became huge as she rushed out, leaving King with me. He glanced at me and let out a long sigh. He sat beside me, stretching his legs out. I had to admit, the boy looked good in black skinnies, a red '_Skillet' _shirt , a black jacket with chains and the Uchiha emblem on it. Sasuke turned his head to me, and I guess he caught my gaze too. "What?" He demanded, I just turned my head.

I felt my head being forced to turn, my eyes looked straight into black eyes, Sasuke's eyes. "Vampire...I know that is what you are Temari"

"How Sasuke?"

"What girl gets green eyes when hers are teal?"

"Teal is a mixture of blue and green, stupid."

"You have more blue than green, idiot."

"I'm no witch or vampire, I swear."

"I know you need to drink so have my blood."

He turned his head, pushing mine into his neck. I gasped, my fangs pushing themselves against his skin. '**He **_**is**_** willing...' ** I thought as I pushed my fangs down, breaking the skin.

Warm blood filled my mouth, rich Uchiha blood. I heard the Uchiha moan, a rare sound from his mouth, as I drank. I began to suck, greedily, his moans egging me on. When I finally released, my eyes had returned to their normal color. The Uchiha sat shocked and looked at me.

I smirked as he eyes went down my body, seeing my vampire form. I was bigger in places and was tanner than before.

"Yeah, vampire girl looks good." I winked at him. "And I will see you at dinner tonight, right?" I asked innocently, before turning and fixing my green v-neck, and blue jean skinnies. In addition to the skinnies, I wore a black skirt, with my special black gloves. I felt Sasuke's gaze on my back as I structed out the bathroom, leaving a shocked Sasuke, and an angry teacher who just caught a boy in the girl's bathroom. I smiled as I headed home to Iruka's.

The last thing I saw before leaving school was Sakura Haruno, smacking her boyfriend, screaming "_ Oi! Chico! Eres mala!" _Sasuke just gazed over her shoulder at me, almost having a small smile, and I repeat, SMALL smile, but it was one.Ino Yakamana, yelling at random people, and venting to people, and my best friend, Hinata Hyuuga, blending into the background. That's a normal day at Konoha High, just me and Hinata, trying to be Human. I could only hope at home, there would be no fights. Iruka was hard to control as a wolf, Sakura complained about not having water, me about my blood, but Hinata would just fade in the background, being the little, innocent ghost she is.


	2. Jogging at 1:30?

**AN: hiya, I don't own anything and hope you enjoy this check out ****Being Human as a Werewolf, Being Human as a Mermaid, **** and ****Being Human as a Ghost**** :))**

**Rating: it's T but it will change most likely**

**Temari: Read this and hear my story!**

"Iruka? Are you home?" Temari called out, looking down the hall of the apartment she lived in. She dropped her bag and took off her shoes, before falling on the low-back couch. She pulled out her laptop from her bag, and logged on a chat room.

**iBiteBack-**hey!

. . . . .

**iBiteBack- **anyone on?

**UchihasRtheBest-** hey vampire

**iBiteBack- **o gr8, ur on, killer

**UchihasRtheBest- ** don't play dumb with me Temari, I don't kill as much as u

**iBiteBack-** blah blah blah ;p

**UchihasRtheBest-** Is sak home?

**iBiteBack- **bye…

_**iBiteBack logs off, now is unavailable. You can email her at **_

_**. . . . . **_

**UchihasRtheBest-...** uh ok?

Temari stared at the computer screen. Sakura came walking in the door, pissed. "Temari No Sabuka! You're stealing my boyfriend!" Sakura screamed, throwing her bag at the wall, glaring at Temari. "Look, I didn't mean to! He told me to bite him!" She screamed back, pushing the laptop away.

"Whatever, now he thinks about you!"

"He's a Vampire hunter, I'm a Vampire!"

"Hints why I have no normal relationship!"

"Why? 'Cause every girl wants your boyfriend? Or 'cause he wants to kill me?" Temari sneered, glaring at Sakura. She picked up her discarded bag, before stomping off to her little room.

Sasuke sighed, looking at his computer. He was harsh on Temari, but she's a Vampire. **Why'd she leave like that? Right when I said Sakura's name… **Sasuke couldn't place why, so he got up from his desk. He glanced to his far wall, where, in blood, he signed a contact just yesterday, sworn to killing Temari. He quickly looked away and looked at his phone. The thing began to ring and shake in his hand, _Just The Way You Are,_ playing.

"Hello?...Yeah mom….love you." Sasuke threw the phone, glaring at it when it didn't break. "Why do they hate me? When I'm almost immortal they care, damn it!" Sasuke's fist came, punching the black wall, a crack running it's way up the whole wall, threatening to break. His breath began to become ragged, as he raised his leg, smashing his desk down the middle. "Master Sasuke!"

A tall, older man came running the young Uchiha's door, only to see a broken desk, and an open window.

Temari tossed in her sleep. Memories returned, and she hated it. She looked at her alarm clock. **1:36 am…** She could only stare at the time. Swinging her legs over her bed, she got up, quiet not to wake her two roommates, and best friends. She slid out of the purple room, silently closing the door. When moving down the hall, she bumped right into Iruka, her 'father'.

"Temari, where are you going?"

"To get a glass of lemonade…"'

"Yeah, sure. Don't go out Temari…they're out."

"Iruka, I'm 17 I can take care of myself."

"No. Listen Temari…"

"Bye!" Temari ran and grabbed a black Skillet jacket, before racing out the door to the cold fall air. Blood was everywhere, normal Humans can't smell it like Werewolves, and Vampires can. Temari ran, at unbelievable speeds, wanting to get to her own hide-away. A place only for Temari, and her closet cousin, Gaara. Gaara was a red-head, with bright teal eyes. He was scene like her, and could almost be her brother.

She sat on the pond's edge, throwing pebbles. They flew across the small pond, landing in trees on the other side. Temari laid back and looked at the sky, admiring the stars, and how bright they were here. In Konoha, the stars were just something that took up space, but in the woods, they were more. The second brightest star to Vampires was paradise, where they could reunite with old friends. Every Vampire wanted to go there, to see the Vampire Lord. He was powerful, his wife is what every Vampiress wanted to be.

"Temari?"

Temari turned at the sound of her name to see TenTen, from her class. She was clad in gym sweats and a red tank top, taking a jog?

"Are you jogging?"

"Yeah, I always jog at 1:30 in the morning, why?"

Temari got up and dusted off her butt. "No reason." TenTen looked at her, like she was crazy for asking. She raised a hand, signaling a good bye before jogging off. Temari watched her and followed suit. Tomorrow would be crazy.

**Well theres chapter 2 ((((: **

**Few question I wanna avoid. **

**Sasuke is becoming immortal, he isn't yet. Also only chapter 1 of this story and Being Human as a Mermaid is the same time, this one is at night, I'm not sure about the other one thou :) **

_**Sneak Peek**_

"_**Temari…"**_

"_**I'm busy Iruka."**_

"_**No! Listen! They got him…"**_

"_**You mean-"**_

"_**Yes, he's gone, maybe forever.**_


	3. I've gotta go

**AN: Make sure you read the others in the series for more info! :) Its by me and AnimeKina **

**Hina-Being Human as a Ghost**

**Iruka-Being Human as a Were~wolf**

**Sakura- Being Human as a Mermaid**

**Thx :))))**

**Temari's thought r bold, Sasuke's r italic. Underlined is flash backs.**

A week later, Temari walked off from the kitchen table, where Iruka lectured her. She jumped into the shower, washing off dirt and grime. The water traveled down the valley of her breasts. Her face flushed, thinking of Sasuke, her killer. For God's sake, she was thinking about her killer! She switched the water off, grabbing her towel from the shower rod. She screamed when she yanked the curtain across the rod.

Sasuke sat on the granite counter, wearing red skinnies, a dark blue cross shirt with his black combat boots. He glanced over, and flushed, as Temari covered her body.

"Damn it, Sasuke!" She glared at the boy, who began to smirk. He jumped off the counter, and walked to her. "Hey babe." Temari's hand flew, smacking Sasuke's cheek. "Bitch!" The young Uchiha looked at the girl, holding his cheek. Temari wrapped the towel tighter around her body as she stepped out of the garden-tub. Sasuke looked at her as she slipped her bra on, hiding her breasts from the Vampire hunter. She turned to the boy, before speaking. "Can you leave?"

Sasuke glanced at her, and nodded. As he left the room, he looked back, just in time to see Temari drop her towel to the ground.

Temari slipped on her black, off-the-shoulder top, lime green skirt, and black converse. She began to dry her hair when she heard someone's voice. Running out of the bathroom, and putting her hair in a single pony tail, she went downstairs. A boy sat on the couch, talking Sasuke. His hair was shaggy, and a deep maroon color. His eyes were a bright teal. "Gaara!" Temari ran, and she jumped over the couch, hugging him tightly. Said boy's eyes widened, as he hugged her as well. Sasuke watched the sight as he fingered a stake. He licked his pale lips, looking at the blonde demon, before running up the stairs.

"I've missed you! Where is Kankuro? And Auntie Lola?"

"That's the thing…they aren't here."

"Why not?"

"I left without telling them."

"You ran away from home Gaara?"

"Temari! Shush!" Gaara looked scared for once, like he may die. Iruka came thudding down the stairs, looking at the two. "It's your cousin! Where's your aunt, Temari?" Gaara looked panicked.

"Iruka, it's not your business and back off." Temari snarled, as she got up, moving towards the door. "School time, teach!" She lifted a hand, waving to Gaara. Sasuke came running down the stairs, deathly pale, with Sakura coming down with him. She wore a pair of booty, gym shorts, and a red tank top. She gulped down a bottle of water, before tying her short, pink hair in a pony-tail.

Hinata came almost floating down the stairs. She wore just a faded pair of blue jeans, white ballet flats, and a white t-shirt. A lavender, silky vest was on top of her shirt. Her hair was the usual, straight and going down her back.

"Get in the car, kids!" Iruka called, he glanced at Sasuke, who went to his red, Nissan 390R street car. "Hey, Biter! Wanna ride with me?" Sasuke called out, shocking everyone. Temari looked around, before running to his car, Sakura's mouth wide open. She slid into his seat, closing the door. Pushing the car into reverse, he backed out of the driveway, before flying in drive.

Temari couldn't help but laugh at Sakura's face, and Sasuke even chuckled. The way everyone looked, like Sasuke just kidnapped her. "I'll get bullshit about this in Iruka's class." Sasuke mumbled, staring the road down.

"I'll get it at home, so don't complain. And it'll be from two people. " Temari looked at him, thinking. **In a few days, he'll try to kill me. **

Taking his eyes off the road, he looked in her eyes. He steered, expertly, into a parking lot, and parking his car. The young Uchiha placed his hand on Temari's cheek, pulling her into a deep kiss. Temari closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck. _Damn, she's a good kisser. _

He slipped his hand up her black top, feeling for her bra. Gripping the bottom of the shirt, he yanked it over her head, pulling back to admire her chest. "Sasuke, we can't." Sasuke growled in response, sucking onto her neck, leaving hickeys. "Why should we?" A moan escaped Temari's mouth as she threw her head back. Sasuke smirked, kissing down to the dip of her bra. "Why don't you bite back?" Temari jumped up, getting on top of him, biting his neck. "Teeaa…marrieeee." He forced her head, and fangs, deeper into his neck. His hands moved down, ripping her skirt off.

She moved her hands, and took off his blue shirt, admiring his muscles. Temari's tongue found its way down his chest, to the top of his jeans. She began to rub his length through the fabric. He began to thrust up, into her hand. Yanking off her green thong, and his pants, and boxers, he got ready to go.

"Ready?"

"Of course…"

He thrust up, and Temari…

Woke up. Asuma stood over her, glaring. "Ms. No Sabuka, why were you sleeping?" "Didn't have my blood today…?" The class began to laugh, while Asuma's face got red. "It's the truth…" Temari moaned out. Asuma looked at the student, before going back to teaching. Temari glanced over to Sakura, who was chewing on her pencil. "Ino…?" She whispered.

Ino Yakamana was annoying, yes, but she and Temari got each other. Sure Ino thought Temari liked Shikamaru, but the two could hang out. Ino glanced over at Temari, before putting her index finger to her lips. Ino pretended to text or something all the time. But really, she was a good student that no one would've guessed. "Ino…damn it. Answer me!" Temari groaned out. This was the girl with amazing relationship skills, maybe she could help. "I had a dream I was going to 'do' Sasuke Uchiha." Ino jumped up knocking Rock Lee's papers to the floor. "You what?" Ino yelled, the whole class looked at her.

"Shut up!"

"Temari! How could you!"

"You better shut up, I'll punch you!"

"That's like soooo mean."

"And you'll be soooo dead, if you don't shut up!" Temari finally turned her head to see all of her classmates staring at them. "Fate has bought us here, today." Neji said, closing his eyes. "Don't say that shit Neji!" TenTen screamed, punching him in the head. "It's the truth, TenTen!" Neji yelled back. Asuma gripped his short, black hair.

"IRUKA!"

Iruka came running in, his hair down (which he started to wear it like that (: ) "What did Temari do?"

"Hey!"

"Iruka, she did nothing." The young Vampire Hunter spoke up. "She was only asleep in class. That's it." Temari herself was shocked he said that, and then she remembered her dream. Heat spread out around her inner thighs, closing her eyes. She could almost feel his thrusts into her.

"Temari, we'll talk at home." Iruka woke her from her thoughts. "Whatever."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

A week later after every day, after school, she went home. Every time she saw Sasuke, she felt needy. She noticed Gaara was not at her place

"Temari…"

"I'm busy Iruka." She mumbled, working on the homework he assigned.

"No! Listen! They got him…"

"You mean-"

"Yes, he's gone, maybe forever."

"Gaara can't be gone! That's impossible! He's too strong. I have to save him Iruka!" Temari cried out, tears forming in her eyes. "You can't."

"Why not?"

"Today is Sasuke's birthday, he's becoming immortal, and able to kill you. Kidnapping Gaara is their way of getting you." Iruka yelled, his eyes becoming slits. "He's like my brother!" Temari yelled back. "And your now my daughter, and you're gonna be killed!" Iruka yelled. "If I'm your daughter, you'd trust me!" She screamed, noticing Hinata shaking at the door. She stormed out, grabbing her coat.

She grabbed her phone and logged onto her favorite chat room.

**iBiteBack-** Sasu? R u on?

**UchihasRtheBest-** Ya, y?

**iBiteBack-** ur not gonna kill me…rite?

**UchihasRtheBest-**course not babe ;)

**iBiteBack-** don't call me that….u hav a gf.

**UchihasRtheBest-** so? T, ur lik my gf!

**iBiteBack-** Sasuke, ur group, Vampire Hunters kidnapped G! Thts not cool, all!

**UchihasRtheBest-**sry? I cant help u cuz I didn't kidnap him ;( sry

**iBiteBack-**w/e

**iBiteBack has logged off and become unavailable. You can send iBiteBack an email at her home page.**

Temari growled at herself for thinking Sasuke could help her. He thought he was cool, and had a big ego. He was a jerk, and could never help her, never. She thought back to memories of her life, it was possible for her to die.

5 year old, Temari No Sabuka, ran around the playground with her cousin Gaara. She got blood earlier that day, so she wasn't hungry. Her mommy and auntie were sitting on a bench nearby. There was one girl with plum hair, and another with pink. The pink one didn't look to happy, and was talking meanly to the violet girl. A man with a pony-tail came walking up and told the pink one to stop. The man was waay old and Temari giggled. A boy with midnight hair was being followed, so Temari followed him too. "Stop following me!" He yelled, the girls ran, but Temari.

"I'm not scared." Temari said, and the boy looked at her. "I like you, you're cool." Temari smiled, and blushed. "Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired girl came running up and grabbed the boy's. "Let's go play!" She began to pull him away, and Sasuke looked back at Temari.

12 year old Temari ran through alleys. She licked her lips as she turned a corner. She came to a dead end. Two big men, in their late 30's, and Michael Weatherly wannabes came up to her. The one with no hair reached out and pulled out a stake, while the other one got a bottle of 'holy' water. Does anyone know Holy Water can't stop a Vampire? Stupid myths. Temari began to tremble as they stepped toward her. Then, the boy she met at the park, Sasuke Uchiha, was infront of her. He wore black shorts, a red shirt with 'I bite' on it, and a red and black flat bill.

"Jack, John. Stop, you guys can't kill her!" His voice rang out to the heavens. "Why not?" The bald one asked, playing with his stake. "Because I wanna kill her, when she's stronger, and one of us die no matter what happens." He growled out, staring the two down. "Yes sir…"They said in unison, before running off to their car. "You 'kay?" He turned around to look at her, and notice her eyes were a jade color now. He ripped the collar of his shirt down, letting more of this neck be in view to Temari. Looking at him one last time, she buried her head into his neck before biting it. Sasuke threw his head back, the flat bill falling to the ground. He had heard that Vampire bites felt like heaven, and now he felt it.

Temari began to suck greedily and now knew how good Uchiha blood was. Pulling back, she looked at him. He smiled weakly, and kissed her forehead, before leaving her in the alley alone. "Your hat!" She yelled, but Sasuke didn't hear her. She picked it up, and placed it on top of her head.

14 year old Temari walked down the aisle at the nearby grocery store. She was carving Nutella, and decided to sneak out and buy herself some. She looked, and saw it on the top shelf. Temari tried to get it, but couldn't. Even on her tip-toes, she couldn't get it. So, she stepped on the first shelf, but still failed. "Want some help?" She jumped, falling backwards. Luckily, she was caught by Sasuke Uchiha. He looked down at her head, and noticed the flat bill he lost a few years ago. He raised an eyebrow, elegantly, and looked at her. 

"You stole my flat bill?" He asked, before steadying her again. "Well, it fell off, I even called after you, but you didn't hear me." Temari mumbled. He felt almost hurt now, and pulled her into his chest. Temari put her nose into his shirt, taking in the Axe he was wearing. "So still want that Nutella?" She nodded, and he grabbed her Nutella. He pulled her to the register and paid for her, watching her mouth drop. "Don't worry, let's go eat some." Sasuke and Temari ran a small lake, where they sat down on grass, opening the jar. They talked, laughed, and ate. Temari smirked, before dripping a finger in the Nutella, and smearing it on Sasuke's face. Sasuke took some Nutella and smearing it over Temari's lips.

"Let me get that off…"Moving toward her, Sasuke placed his lips on her, then his tongue licking her bottom lip. Temari placed her arms on his shoulder, opening her mouth, letting his tongue slip in. Their tongues began to wrestle, as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. 

16 year old Temari sat on the couch in the living of her, and her 'family's' apartment. She began to channel surf, playing with her green Three Days Grace shirt. Sasuke's flat bill was still on her head. The door opened, and Temari called out 'Hey Iruka-_san,_ get me some food." No reply came like usual, she looked over the low-rise couch, to see Sakura with her arms around Sasuke. Kissing. With Sasuke shirtless. Sasuke saw Temari, and yanked back. 

"See you at dinner Sak…" Temari jumped up, tears in her eyes and running. Sasuke watched Temari run, and felt his heart shatter, with hers.

Temari teared up, wiping her eyes. She made her way to Vampyre Sorrows, the home of Vampire Hunters.


	4. Let's fight!

**AN: first I want to thank everyone whos reviewed this crappy story of mine, second, I got chapter 2 for Sakura up xD im probably going to take a break from Temari to work on Sakura's so sorry :(((((( Thank you again :))))) to keep everyone entertained, theres a lil mature scene btwn Sasuke and Temari enjoy! **

**Theres lots of demand for this story o.O which is amazing for me :) so thx all of my readers!**

**Jacky D Blade~thank u for all the comments :)**

**Echo Uchiha~ thank u for keeping with me**

**Wolf master Uchiha~ thank u for being nice and im updating (u get tons of new characters in this chapter)**

**Omg, theres something u guys may hate me for… **_**I hope u don't though!**_** Its random and me and AnimeKina(who im writing with) said it was a good idea…**

**SO BLAME HER, NOT ME! Lol no blame the both of us!**

**Italics are Sasu's thoughts, bold in Tema's thoughts.**

Temari's head pounded as she hid in the bush. At Vampyre Sorrows, Vampire Hunters were gathering. She saw the two Vampire Hunters that tried to kill her once, the Michael Weatherly wanna~bes. Her jaw dropped when she saw Neji Hyuga walking in the cave, and TenTen.

**She wasn't jogging that night, she was probably killing Vampires! **Then, she saw Sasuke. He was shirtless, and in his favorite pair of skinny jeans. But that was it. A red circle was drawn on his muscular chest. He looked up at Temari, and caught her eyes. He ran away from the visitors he was greeting, running up the hill to her.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke growled out. "To save my cousin!" Temari cried out. Sasuke grabbed her arm, yanking her to him. His mouth fell on hers, licking her bottom lip. Opening her mouth, his tongue entering her mouth. Sasuke slowly laid her down, climbing on top of her.

Temari threw her shirt off, her large C breasts bouncing out. Sasuke smirked, "No bra? Did you know I'd want them?" Temari blushed, pulling into another kiss. Sasuke's lips traveled down, taking her perky nipple in his mouth, while he massaged the other breast. Temari moaned, but froze when she heard Sasuke's name being called out. Sasuke pulled back.

"I hav to go, uh become immortal…" Sasuke kissed her lips before running, Sasuke Junior aching. Temari was alone. She scrambled to get her shirt on, when she heard a cough. Turning around, Hinata was there, flushed.

"H-Hi Temari…"Hinata ran a milky hand through her long hair, looking down to hide her blush. "I won't tell Iruka…"

"Good!"

Temari stood up, running to a bush to hide in. "Why are you here?" She hissed out, making Hinata shrink back. "I came to help you get G-Gaara!" Hinata yelled softly, crawling beside of Temari. "Well go home, I don't think you can handle this." Temari watched the movement of each guard, knowing when to jump out.

The last guard began to walk in, and with amazing speed, Temari raced down, knocking the guard out by hitting the back of his neck. **Thank you Sasuke!** Temari smiled proudly, and looked up at Hinata. She waved for the girl to come, before running inside, Hinata behind her. Figures moved in the halls, and Temari pulled Hinata in an indention in the hall.

Temari knew one figure, she'd seen it while at Sasuke's big ala few times.

Itachi Uchiha.

He had long black hair, pulled back into a low pony-tail. His eyes looked like black coal, and had wrinkles on each side of his nose. Itachi had a long black cloak, with black jeans, and a fishnet shirt. The other men walked around in the same thing. The women wore the same thing, but with a plain black t-shirt instead of the fishnet.

"I believe Temari will be here, to save Gaara." Itachi chewed on his lip, stuffing his hands in the deep pockets of the cloak. A red head, who looked quite a lot like Gaara, nodded his head.

His name was Sasori.

He was a macho man. Red shaggy hair, almond eyes, that drew you in. He had pale, pale skin, but he made it work. He wore the same outfit Itachi did, but maybe a size or two bigger.

But he was still pretty hot.

Hinata watched, before turning invisible. "Go distract them…I need to find Sasuke!" Temari whispered out, looking down the hall at the two men. "W-What about G-Gaara?" Hinata mumbled, sliding further in the hall. "Yeah, him too." Temari responded. Hinata ran, then pushed against Sasori.

"Woah! Something pushed me, dude!" Sasori cried out, and Itachi began to look around. Hinata knocked a nearby vase down, sending it crashing to the ground. Temari slipped from the hiding place, and ran. She felt horrible for leaving such a shy, weak girl behind, but she had to find her cousin, and probably, her best blood source.

Temari froze.

Why was she saving him? Because he was a friend, a lover? Or was he only her blood source? The two became friends, which never happened before, so she was saving him because he was her friend. Temari hoped that he felt the same way. She was _in _**fuckin' **love…!

**FUCKIN' **_IN_ LOVE!

Temari gulped, slipping in doorways when people were coming near her. She ran a hand through her hair, entering a room to hide. "Temari!" She jumped, zipping around to see Gaara tied up. "Dude!" Temari ran to him, before yanking the ropes off. Footsteps came, and looking around, was a man with orange hair. He had piercings all over his nose, and ears, and he looked pissed.

"Hello Vampire."

Temari glared at the man. She had seen him too, at Sasuke's. She never got his name though. "What's your name, Vampire?" He man hissed at, looking Temari up and down. "You tell me yours!" Temari stood up. Gaara grasped her hand, but she ignored it. Instead, she watched Hinata being dragged in by Itachi and Sasori. "She **ATTACKED** us, sir! And, and, she was invisible!" Sasori's eyes were wide as he talked. "Can it Sasori!" Itachi yanked Hinata up, by her hair, into a standing position. Hinata's scream rippled out, Gaara growled.

Gaara gripped his head, as he closed his eyes. His hair grew, and slowly went from maroon, to pink, to a white. His skin became a deep black, his hair popped out. Gaara opened his eyes to reveal red eyes, glowing.

Looking around, he grabbed a random sword, and stood up. "A-A drow!" Sasori looked at the beast. Temari smiled, form a symbol with her hands, her skin tanned, her eyes were an electric blue. Temari's hair fell down to the bottom of her back, and her nails grew out.

Sasori began to sweat, but stayed in place. "Put her down, or I will kill you personally!" Gaara, or what they thought was him, growled out, running at the two men holding her. Temari jumped up pushing the man with orange hair to the ground.

Temari roughly dug her foot into his neck. He gripped her ankle, and began to choke. Temari smirked.

This was way too easy.

Men started filing in the room, going to grab the Drow and Vampire. Temari looked around, and found a broken broom stick, and she grabbed it. She hit Itachi square in the jaw, as Itachi fell, he let go of Hinata.

Hinata ran, grabbing a piece of ply wood. "Gaara!" He faced her, before fighting with a man who…let's say loved plants.

He was head to toe covered in vines, his hair was green, and he had bright yellowish-gold eyes. He looked scary. For some odd reason, he wore a name tag, which said _Zetsu_. **He's just weird…** Temari ran towards the man, swinging her broom stick, sending him flying. With great speed, Gaara ran, and slid behind Zetsu as he fell, and penetrated him with the sword.

Blood covered Gaara, and he just tossed the body aside. Hinata stood amazed, but ran. "High-ya!" She swung the ply wood, and nailed the leader in the head, and he screamed. More people began to arrive, crowding them. Hinata concentrated, turning her body invisible. The men looked for the little Ghost, and were surprised when a piece of ply wood was floating and whacking them in the head. Itachi closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, the Sharigan blazed. He ran, and grabbed Hinata.

The leader ran, jumping over bodies, and grabbed the Drow and Vampire. "Very bad creatures."He laughed, as Temari shook in his arms, and Gaara growled like a beast.

"Pein! I heard screams!" Sasuke stood, shaking, out of breath. He look, and saw Temari, who stopped shaking, and gazed back at him. The man named Pein threw Gaara aside, which Sasori grabbed, and walked to Sasuke. "See this-this beast?" Pein held Temari by the neck, shaking her infront of Sasuke. "You will kill it with anything!" Sasuke shook, she had become his best friend. "Yo, Pein, right? He can kill me with kindness!" Temari tried to joke, but instead, Pein tightened his grip on her neck. "Don't hurt her!" Sasuke cried out, grabbing Pein's arm.

"Little brother…"

"Please, don't kill her." He gripped Pein's arm. "She reminds me of my mother." Pein chuckled. "Like that matters! You will kill her, or, we will punish her with the others!" Temari's breath became heavier. Pein dropped her, and Sasuke grabbed her hand. "Temari, I will save you, I promise!" Sasuke whispered in her ear. Temari gave a quick kiss to his lips, and he held her there.

"Little brother, you can't be with her! She's a Vampire!" Itachi yelled at her. Sasuke yanked back, and looked at her eyes. "Please don't die." He kissed her ears, as three men came, and grabbed the Drow, Vampire, and Ghost.

"See you three at the trial." Pein laughed.

**Well? U enjoy? Well I need u all to tell me one thing, what should the punishment b? review and give me some ideas, so I know what their punishment will b when theyr on trial!**

**Temari: Im gonna die….**

**Thx everyone!**

**Btw u guys should check out Highschool of the Dead! :)**


End file.
